It is known that after the articles of a type above mentioned have been manufactured, they are subjected to an ironing process which provides for the loading thereof manually onto suitable flat shapes. The operation for loading the articles is carried out manually by an operator and some drawbacks can be pointed out relevant to said loading procedure. In fact, the operation carried out by the operator is extremely repetitive and, therefore, work shifts must be programmed by taking into account pauses and idle times due to turnover of staff, possible human errors, etc; besides, the final product does not benefit of particular value added deriving from the manual execution of such operation.